Brian
Brian *'Number': 80010 *'Class': BR Standard Class 4MT *'Designer': Robert Riddles *'Build date': 1951 *'Configuration': 2-6-4T *'Arrived on the DR': 1958 Brian is a large tank engine who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Brian was built at Brighton Works on October 7th, 1951 and was the first of his class to be completed. Originally allocated to Plaistow for use on the London, Tilbury and Southend Railway, it was here that he met and developed a rivalry with his younger brother, Brain. The two engines were reallocated to Bournemouth in 1952, where Brian met an older tank engine called Libby. They worked alongside each other until 1953, when Brian was once again transferred, this time to Weymouth. Here, he was mentored by another old tank engine, Jerry, before he was sent away for scrap. It was Brian's job to bank trains up Upwey bank, before coasting back down to Weymouth. When Brian began to struggle banking alone, another engine, Rose, was brought in to help him out. Although her attitude made him dislike her initially, he soon warmed up to her and they eventually became inseperable. Unfortunately, in 1958, Brian was banking an express one day, when he suddenly suffered an uncontrolled wheelslip, shattering his right hand cylinder. The management decided not to repair Brian, and he was left in the shed at Weymouth with Rose keeping him company until Mr. Dark visited him and Rose. Mr. Dark was looking for another engine for the Dark Railway, and decided that repairing Brian and purchasing him would be the best option. After a tearful goodbye to Rose, Brian departed Weymouth, but a mix up in the shunting movements resulted in him accidentally being sent to Barry Island instead of Ashford works. Initially afraid that he would be scrapped after all, he was suddenly visited one night by the ghost engine Pogo, who assured him that it was not his time. As Pogo left, help for Brian soon arrived, as Dave, another engine purchased by Mr. Dark, arrived to collect him. On their way to the Dark Railway, the two engines quickly became friends, and after his repairs were completed, Brian settled down on the railway, hauling passenger services alongside Dave. When Raymond arrived on the DR, Brian was one of the first to accept him, and the two engines helped to rescue Dave after he was almost cut up himself by Leanne and Dan. The three became best friends quickly afterwards. During the feud between the Midland engines and Maxen, Brian quickly came to Eddie's support, pointing out to the others that he was being caught in the crossfire. In 1963, Brian was once again reunited with Brain, who had come to the DR to help out and quickly irritated the other engines once again. When Theo and Otto unveiled their teleporter and time machine to the other engines, Brian was one of the engines sent back in time to 1953, though they managed to return home to their normal time eventually. Brian eventually became the main banker at Walschurch, pushing trains up Upway bank, and he was also tasked with calculating the railway's finances between jobs. Over the years, he was often teased by the other engines because of his weight, annoying him greatly. In 1968, he was placed on loan to the Bluebell Railway, who offered to overhaul him in exchange for his services. He returned to the DR the following year, now repainted green. In 1972, Brian began reminiscing about Rose. He became convinced that she was still out there, but was devastated to learn that she had in fact been broken up in 1963, despite Mr. Dark's attempts to save her. He was repainted back into black the following year. Persona Brian is slightly more intelligent than most other engines he meets, though he is still able to get along well with others and can be called upon when needed by his friends. Livery Brian is currently painted in British Railways lined black with the late crest. Between 1969 and 1973, he was painted in British Railways lined green with the late crest. Basis Brian is based on the British Railways Standard Class 4MT 2-6-4T. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - The Party, The Shunter's Gamble, Will and Won't, Dave's Dating Tips, Something's In the Air, The Beauty Overheard, The Betrayal, The Road to Radstock, and Sir Eustace's Secret * Series 2 - Dave's Reward, Dave and Dai, Colin and the Coaches, Tenders, Hide and Seek, Goodbye, Dai, Eddie and Maxen, Some Kind of Fuel, and Taking Out the Trash * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, Like a Sir (does not speak), 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, BR Blues, Football Shortfalls, Poor Leno (mentioned), Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten * Series 4 - Traction Reaction, Cammer, Colin and Cows, Owen's Woes (mentioned), Tender Tantrum, The Big Bad Wolf, Turbo (does not speak), Allan Does Galen (does not speak), Trucks (mentioned), Instant Crush (does not speak), and Pogo Rides Again * Series 5 - What a Catch!, Haunted Hannah (mentioned), and Make Love (mentioned) * Series 6 - Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault, Burnin' (does not speak), and The Prime Time of your Life * Series 7 - Futura (cameo), Smashing!, Braking Bad, The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, The Red Herring, Mothership Reconnection, Rollerskate Disco (cameo), What a Clarence! (cameo), and The Man in Overalls (mentioned) * Series 8 - De la Trip, Face to Face, Short Circuit, Autumn, and Outro (cameo) * Series 9 - 9, Rock'n Roll, and Rock Shock Specials: * Brian and the Bank Loan * Brian and the Bank Robbery * Pogo * The Missing Christmas Presents * 200 Subscribers * Zombies! * The Aspergers Flyer * Pilots (remake) Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * Brian is technically the very first Standard 4 Tank built, as the real No. 80010 was the first of the class outshopped from Brighton in 1951. Apparently, the real No 80010 was considered for preservation, but plans fell through, and it didn't make it. * Brian is constantly teased by the others for being overweight, despite the fact that other engines on the line (such as Eustace) are actually heavier than him. This running gag is based on a similar gag in an episode of the Angry Welshman Productions series Gary the Steam Engine, during which Freddie was similarly teased for his weight. * He was also the last of the main "trio" to be introduced in the series. * Brian also appeared in the trailer for series 2 of both The Dark Railway Series and Gary the Steam Engine. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:2-6-4